


Be More Chill Oneshots

by iamthebifipassword



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And I decided, I’m bored, Multi, This could have smut, but mostly fluff and smut, or something else idk, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthebifipassword/pseuds/iamthebifipassword
Summary: Oneshots of my favorite characters! I will take requests and loooooove constructive criticism. Oh, this will be very gay, but you probably already knew that. Also, I might need to rant sometimes, just let me do my thing.~NO UNKIND/HURTFUL COMMENTS~





	Be More Chill Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> ~THIS IS PART ONE OF TWO OR THREE.~

~Jeremy POV~ 

‘What was that?!’ I thought to myself as I ran from the scene I had created. ‘Jesus. I am SO stupid!!!’ 

I stopped at the exit doors to catch my breath. I could hear Jenna Rolan rambling about her ‘ship coming true’ and her ‘OTP’ and whatever shit. I looked behind me to see Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger coming towards me. ‘Oh, great,’ I thought. ‘Now they’re gonna push me around and call me names. Again.’ 

Rich, when he saw me cower, flinched. “Hey, Hee- Jeremy...” he said nervously. “I’d just like to say that what you did back there was really brave, and it encouraged Jake and I...” He smiled up at Jake with a lovesick grin. “Anyway, we’d like you to be the first to know, we’re dating.” And Jake pulled Rich into a kiss. Right in front of my face. 

“Ew, you two, no PDA! Not in front of MY salad!” I exclaimed, pretending to be a little girl. 

They laughed, then held hands and walked into the cafeteria together. I smiled at them as they walked away- the two were quite cute together. Then the smile disappeared from my face. ‘Shit.’ I thought to myself. ‘Him.’ 

‘How could I have kissed Michael Mell in front of the whole school?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first horrible chapter! If you have any feedback or requests, go ahead and comment! 
> 
> Bi bi, my little butterflies, 
> 
> ~Lily~


End file.
